Dark Souls 4: Dank Holes
by Billyyumyum2X4
Summary: This is as you can tell, another story with a man from our worlds falls into dark souls. While refusing to call himself a prophet, he will break the undead curse, or cause it to backfire and increase tenfold. with his knowledge of the future, he will save some people, and kill others. All the while being chased by none other than The Pursuer himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Undead Asylum**

Pelanor woke up in a dark room. It was a dirty cell with walls of crumbling stone. There was a rusty iron door with bars instead of a full door. " _I'm in dark souls"_ he thought.

He heard a creaking above him. He looked upand saw a corpse fall into the cell from a trap-door above him, about 15.3 feet.

He saw a knight with a familiar helm peek in next, and watched as he walked away.

"Only one thing to do now..well, several things, but first.." Pelanor said as he looked at himself.

" _Hmm.. leather armor, metal hat, but no mask... I must be a warrior of some sort..what's my starting gift then?"_ He thought, searchingfound a small fanny pack onhis waist, and opened it. A strange ring was inside.

 _"The old witches ring..okay, not the worst, but divine blessings would be nice.."_ he thought as he slipped the ring on. He approached the corpse and took the key from its loincloth. After opening the door, orange scribbles appeared on the floor.

 _"I know what these say, no need to read them."_

There was a skinny, malnourished, pale-looking man smacking the wall with his head in the hallway in front of Pelanor. "..Uh, hi there, are you hostile?"

Hearing no response save for a few moans from the hollow, he walked over to it, patted it on the head, and kept walking.

There were a few more hollows, and a ladder that led to a courtyard with a small bonfire in the middle.

As he approached the bonfire, he looked a little closer to see not only ashes, but bones and skulls in the pile the sword was stabbed into. _"Never really looked at it like this..that's a little eerie.."_ he thought.

Heattuned himself to the fire after lighting it. It gave him a strange comforting feeling inside.

Speaking only to himself, as he was alone currently, said "So, open the doors, run past demon and to the left, rest at new bonfire, and figure everything else out from there." There was not much to figure out, as he knew this place like it was his homeawayfrom  
home.

Doing exactly as he said, opening the large, iron doors, that had aged for some time, and were thus covered with moss, carefully stepped into the large open room.

Stopping suddenly, he shouted "I FORGOT TO SAY HI TO THE STRAY DEMON!" Not entirely

knowing why he said this, took one more step before breaking into a sprint to the door on the left.

About halfway to the door, he heard a loud roar, and felt the ground quake, signaling the Asylum Demon made his appearance. Dashing through the doorway, the door slammed behind him. He turned around and looked at the demon and said, "Hey! Nice ass!"

The demon responded by smashing the door with its hammer. _"Rude"_ he thought, and walked to the next bonfire down some stairs. Quickly attuning himself to it, walked to the next doorway where an archer was waiting for him. Rolling through the door  
/way toavoid arrows, ran to the left cell, and grabbed the heater shield off the corpse.

 _"Lucky me, I think this is the best shield to start with."_ Running and rolling as necessary to avoid arrows, quickly gainedground on the archer. Seeing this, the archer quickly ran to his right, into a short hallway.

Pelanor stopped before the doorway to his foe, nabbed the longsword and held it in his right hand. _"Ah, this will come in_ handy _.. hehehe.. that was bad."_ Quickly sprinting into the hallway, jumped at the archer and cut deeply into its  
/belly.

Blue wisps swirled from its corpse and into him. _"Ahh, dear souls, I cherish thee.."_ moving foreword to the stairs, he saw a boulder at the top. Baiting it out, he rolled to the side to avoid being crushed by it, and thus rollingonto

the other set of stairs. "Ow." He complained, though not really meaning it. He walked down the stairs and opened the door to the first bonfire. _"I'll need this later."_ And went back up to see Oscar. As he approached him, Oscar said "Oh you,  
/you're no-"

"I'm no hollow, no. I came to help you."

"I'm done for, I'm afraid."

"Not if I can help it."

"Heh, you can't."

Removing Oscar's helmet and slapping his face, Pelanorsaid "shut up and take a swig of estus. You're not dying on my watch, Oscar."

"-how do you know my name?"

"...I know the future?"

"You're a prophet?"

"No, I'm not. I just know the future."

"That's a prophet." Oscar said after drinking from his dull green flask.

"Fine, whatever, just don't call me that."

"Then what should I call you? You slapped sense into me and saved my life, for I was ready to die, and you know my name, but I know not of yours. And where are you from? I am from the land of Astora."

"I'm Pelanor, also of Astora. But not the same time. You see, time is distorted here in Lordran."

"I see, but we're not in Lordran."

"Eh, details. Anyway, you want revenge on that Demon?"

"More than anything."

"Let's go." Pelanor said, helping Oscar to his feet.

After putting his helmet back on, Oscar followed the man to a stairwell.

Pelanor held up his shield and blocked an attack from the hollow's broken sword and pushed it to the side, parrying it. He then forced his blade into the hollows' abdomen and walked further. After going into an open balcony, Pelanor stopped, and put his  
/handfront of Oscar. "Wait." He said. "There's two sword hollows and a bow wielding one. If we bait the other two out, we can kill them here and turtle up and rush the archer."

"Sounds good. When do we-" before Oscar could finish, Pelanor ran to the hollows, and ran back saying "get ready!" as two hollows followed and Pelanor dispatched the hollows easily, as Oscar was a trained warrior, and Pelanor somehow knew

his way around a blade.

They both held up thier shields, and walked through a makeshift fence of rubble to the archer. The archer, not knowing what to do, tried shooting them, but arrow after arrow, they blocked them as the two warriors slowly encroached the hollow. When they  
/finallyreached it, the both stabbed the hollow, killing it instantly.

"Okay, Demon is through that wall of fog to my left, but I need an Estus Flask first."At hearing he didn't have one, Oscar froze. "But didn't other knights give you one before you left Astora?"

"They did, but this hollow in the room behind me took it from me" Pelanor lied, trying to convince his new friend.

"...okay, but get it fast, I'm itching to kill a demon."

After bashing the hollows face in with his shield, Pelanor stole the Estus Flask from the hollow as it tried to heal its broken nose and jaw. Then, finishing the job with a swift stab in its back, Pelanor absorbed the souls from his foe. _"Almost enough to level up!"_ He  
/thoughtexcitedly.

"Okay, before we go through the fog, I have a plan. We both jump off the small balcony through the fog and stab its face. It should kill it, but if it doesn't, it'll be weak enough for us to easily finish it."

"Okay. On three?" Oscar said.

"Sure. One..two..THREE! VICTORIS ULTRA!" Pelanor shouted as they both ran through the fog and jumped off the edge. Both thier swords plunged deep into the demons' skull, killing it.

"Ahh, much easier than the other two." Pelanor said.

"OTHER TWO?!" Oscar shouted in surprise.

"Yeah, but the other ones use magic, and one is coated in flames. Don't worry, we won't fight them for some time."

After retrieving a large key from the floor, and two humanity, handing one to Oscar, Pelanor opened the large doors leading to a cliff.

"What now, Friend?" Oscar said.

"Well, we go to the edge, and a crow will carry us to Firelink Shrine, where our real adventure begins."

"..fun.." Oscar chimed, with a hint of fear in his voice. "Not a fan of heights?" Pelanor asked, concerned about his friend. Oscar shook his head.

As the duo approached the edge, a giant crow flew up, and grabbed them both, one in each claw, and flew towards Firelink.

Sometime during the flight, Pelanor looked back to see another crow, carrying a large, armor covered figure with a huge sword and shield.

"SHIT, I thought that guy was only in Drangleic!" Pelanor shouted in surprise.

"Where? And who?" Oscar said, following his friends' gaze. "Oh. Is he nice, or are we going to kill him?" Oscar said.

"He is known as The Pursuer, as he relentlessly pursues the undead who bears the curse or whatever, but at this state, we have no hope of killing him. We can only avoid him. unless he's not chasing us.."

Just as he Pelanor said that, the crow carrying the Pursuer veered right, and theircrow veered left to Firelink Shrine.

After dropping them off, the crow flew up into its nest in some ruins up above.

Pelanor ran over to a man in chainmail armor, and said, "Perry! It's so good to see you again!"

"What? Who are you?" Said the crestfallen warrior.

 **That's all for chapter one! Tell me if you liked it! This is my first time writing FanFiction, so some tips and ideas would be helpful, as I have not planned everything. Leave a reviewsaying your ideas, likes, and dislikes. If it's that bad, I'll try to improve my writing skills for you all, please enjoy this. I had fun writing it, but I fear I may not do characters the justice they deserve. Thank you!**

 **I will list and respond to any reviews that I receive at the end of chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Perry! Oh, it's so good to see you again!" Pelanor exclaimed, happy to see another familiar face

"Who are you? And that's not my name! I-" The crestfallen warrior retorted. "Have no name, your just simply crestfallen, I know." Pelanor finished.

"Oscar and I are on the undead quest. The one with the bells of awakening. Care to tell him about it while I plot our next move? You can stay here if you want, I don't care." Pelanor continued.

"Bells? There's more than one?" Oscar questioned, a little more than surprised.

"Yes, how did he know?" Perry answered. "One's in the undead church, up above, and the other is far, far below in the depths of blighttown. But I'd go hollow before going there.." he continued.

Pelanor said, "I meant to ask you Perry, how do **you** know about that? I could never figure it out."

"Everybody knows. How did you not?" Perry replied.

"Because you never talk to me. I get it, you want peace and quiet, but soon, Oscar and I are going to save some people, and they're gonna camp here for a little while." "What? Why?" Perry complained, dissapointed.

"We are? I mean, yeah, we are." Oscar said. Now whispering to Pelanor, he continued " _you never said anything about that."_

"Ah, forgive me. We should just let them die then." Pelanor sassed. "Not what I meant, it's just that you should have told me other undead needed help!" Oscar said loudly. "And what good would that have done? We couldn'tdo anything about it untilonly  
/thing it would make you do is worry. Please, friend, I ask that you trust my judgment." Pelanor argued. "But before we can save anybody, we need more manpower. And I know just the guy." He continued.

"I'll see you later, Perry. It was good seeing you!"

"Just go away!" Perry said, annoyed by these newcomers. "Aww, don't be like that!"

After looting some bodies and restoring his humanity, Pelanor lead himself and Oscar to a thin stairwell on a cliff.

"Okay, there are going to be some hollows up ahead, but these ones are better equipped than the ones in the asylum. They have real weapons and armor, and one will pelt us with firebombs. Just stay behind me and watch our backs." Pelanor said."

three?" Oscar replied, eager to fight again. "On three. One..two..Three!"Pelanor shouted as they charged up the stairs, killing two sword bearing hollows that tried to attack them. "There's the firebomber, I'll turtle up, just stay back!" Pelanor

said, rapidly approaching the firebomb throwing hollow. The hollow threw afirebomb at him, but it was too late, as Pelanor already had his blade in itsguts. He kicked its corpse off his blade, and the cliff edge with a little effort. A hollow

wielding a battle axe almost chopped him to pieces, had Oscar not lept up andslashed its chest open. One hollow remained, watching from the stairs leading inside the aqueduct. It ran a beeline for Oscar, but he was too fast, and jumped out of

the way so the hollow ran into the wall, smashing its nose into the wall, and Oscarquicklystabbed its back, killing it.

"Okay, when we go in there, you go right, I'll go left. The giant rat can't ambush us if it's dead." Pelanor said, walking up the stairs.

After killing the rat, pelanor saw a small black sprite emanating from its corpse. He collected it, while Oscar said "where was it keeping _that_?" Confused. "Best not to question it. Better that we don't know." Pelanor said,trying not to thinkabout  
/it.

 **Undead burg**

"Okay, there will be two hollows up ahead. One with an axe, one a sword. You take the axe, I take the sword. Then, we cross a small bridge to another firebomber, whom I'll take, and a sword hollow hiding in a building to the left of him, whom you'll  
/all that?" Pelanor teased.

"I'm no idiot, yes I understand." Oscar said, annoyed. He now knew why that crestfallen warrior wanted quiet.

They went up the stairs, and were immediately attacked by the sword hollow, which Pelanor effortlessly killed via a sword in the abdomen. Oscar went ahead, where the axe hollow jumped at him. Oscar easily perried this, and thrusted his blade into the  
/hollows' chest.

Pelanor ran ahead, shield up, across the bridge to the firebomber. The hollow threw several firebombs at him, which he ignored, but not painlessly, and cut deeply into the hollows' chest and stomach in a vertical slash. Oscar joined him, then jabbed Thehollow  
/to his left with his sword.

"Great job, now we go through here, let me grab this first...okay. Up those stairs onto the bridge, but watch out for the drake."

" **The** _ **what!?"**_ Oscar shouted, a little fearful for what his friend said, hoping he was joking.

"The drake. Don't worry, it just lands, then immediately takes off to another bridge. Here, I'll go first so it doesn't stomp on you." Pelanor siad, attempting to calm Oscar, who had been gripping his shield much tighter after hearing of the

loosened his grip a tiny bit, but not much. Pelanor walked ahead, and was halfway across the bridge when a huge drake swept down, slamming its' feet on the stone floor, roaring, and took off. "See? No worries-" Pelanor wascut off as he saw another  
/flyingfigure to his left. _"Him..."_ he thought. A large crow, carrying a familiar entity flew overhead, then back to Firelink shrine behind them. "We need to move, now!" He shouted, not wanting toget caught by the pursuer. "Was that thecreature  
/you were talking about earlier?" Oscar asked. "Yes..it was." Pelanor answered.

As they approached the next open space, thee thing happened at once. A crossbow bolt hit them just in front of thier feet, a hollow broke a wood barricade it was hiding behind, and another hollow lept at them. Oscar stabbed the one that lept, pelanorchargedthe  
/one that broke the barricade, but got shot in this right shoulder doing so. _"Good thing I have shoulder pauldrins, or I might not be able to use that arm."_ He thought. The hollow swung its sword at him, but he blocked It, andslashed atthe  
/hollow until it fell to the floor and he absorbed its souls. Oscar fought the third hollow, while Pelanor went up a small flight of stairs to kill the crossbow wielding hollow. It tried to shoot him, but after enough hits, he managed tostaggerit  
/out of reloading its crossbow. Oscar had already dealt with the hollow he fought, and went to help Pelanor. After killing it, and looting a crossbow from the corpse, Pelanor said "to our left is a bonfire. Do you want to use it now?

I will warn you, it will revive all the hollows we just killed." "I see no problem with that. And you don't look so good." Oscar answered. "I'm fine. It's just a few minor dings." "Fair enough, we'll rest here anyways."

Upon resting at the bonfire, Pelanor asked "did you get enough souls to level up?" "Ah, I did. Thank you for asking. You?" "Aye. Buffing endurance and Vit. Always good to level vit." "Vit?" "How many hits Ican take." "Ah, of course." "Okay,All those  
/hollows we killed are back. They revive when we rest at bonfires, so we're gonna have to kill 'em all again. Now, instead of making progress here, I'm going to backtrack and find a merchant to buy stuff at."

After exiting the tall building and disembowling the hollows around them, Pelanor walked across a stone bridge to a platform with two hollow soldiers weilding spears. One tried to skewer him, and he parried the slow thrust of the spear easily. As he was  
/focusedon the first soldier, he hadn't seen the other reeling its arm back preparing for a powerful jab. He did gut the first one, but the other managed to puncture its spear deep in his right side. He yelled in pain, as the slightly serrated

spearsliced hisinnards. The hollow yanked the spear out quickly, causing Pelanor even more pain, but he took his chances and chugged some estus, healing him instantly. Oscar dashed behind the spear weilding wretch and ran his blade through the

/hollows backand ribcage, the tip of the blade coming out the front of the hollow. "You gotta be more careful, buddy." Oscar chimed. "Oh shut up. I had it completely under control." Pelanor answered, agrivated by his comerad's taunt. "Anyway,

the merchantis just down here."pelanor said. "Uhh..down where?" Oscar asked, confused as there was no way down. "Right...here!" Pelanor shouted as he kicked some boxes, breaking them to reveal a staircase. "Shall we go?" Pelanor said, not caring

/whatOscar was going to say. Upon getting to the bottom of the stairs, Pelanor immediately went to his right, stopped before an oddly positioned rectangular box, and thrusted his sword through it, killing a hollow who was hiding behind it, ready

/to ambushcareless travelers. "Good eye." Oscar complimented, for he had not known of the trap. "Merchant's through that archway. Watch my back?" Pelanor asked.

"Well, now…You seem to have your wits about you, hmm?Then you are a welcome customer!I trade for souls. Everything's for sale! Nee hee hee hee hee!" The merchant mused, as he had so many times before to other customers. "How mush for that key, a bow,repairbox,  
/orange guidance soapstone, and 20 wood bolts and arrows?" Pelanor asked, browsing the merchants' wears. "5,500 souls. You got all that?" "Yes. Here you go." Pelanor concentraited on the souls, and suddenly, a large, white, glowing orb appearedin  
/his right hand. Trading thier items, the merchant happily said "Ah, thank you, very much! Come back soon! Nee hee hee hee hee!" "And because you're my favorite merchant, take this." Pelanor handed the merchant a tiny black sprite. "Th-thank you!Youare _very_ kind,  
/sir..." the merchant exclaimed, crushing thesprite in his hand, absorbing its essence. "Pelanor. What should I call you?" "Well, I don't remember my name, it's been so long since anybody asked. Just call me Miles."

"Alright Miles, if you'll follow me, there is a bonfire not far from here where you can restore your humanity. And, would you mind moving your shop to Firelink Shrine? I'm going to send people I save there, because it's rather safe, and you mightmake  
/a few sales from them."

"Sure, just gimme a moment to pack up. I'm not leaving little Yulia here alone." "Of course. I wouldn't expect you to."

After escorting Miles to Firelink, they returned back to the bonfire in the burg. "Remember what I said about that bridge ahead?" Pelanor asked. "No, you never said anything." Oscar replied. "As we cross, there will be three firebombers trying to killtwo  
/axe hollows and a hollow soldier." "Okay. Ready when you are." "Let's go kill some withered dirtbags." Pelanor eagerly muttered.

They killed the crossbow and the hollow welp before turning thier attention to the bridge. Pelanor and Oscar quickly dashed across it, into a room with a stack of boxes next to the right wall. A iron bar door was in the far right corner thatlead

to the lower part of the burg. A shortcut for later, but they had more pressing matters to attend to. Two axe hollows sprinted towards them, and raised thier axes high, ready to strike. Pelanor and Oscar took thier openings and stabbed theof

the shells of former undead s fell to the floor. A soldier, hearing the commotion, walked into the room only to be ambushed by Oscar and Pelanor. Exiting where the hollow entered, they came to a building on thier right, and stairs leading up

in front of them. "The building leads to five black firebombs, and the stairs continue the path. Where do you want to go?" Pelanor asked. "Continue the path. No point in detours." Oscar replied, not wanting to be here any longer.

"Oh, you can have this crossbow. I like regular bows better anyway. And these bolts." Pelanor said, handing Oscar the items. "Up ahead, there is a sword hollow, an axe wielding Hollow, and a firebomber. Ready?" He continued. " three, like

usual?" "Of course. Why change it now? One...two...three!" They charged the hollows before they even knew the two knights were there. Oscar jumped at the axe one, cleaving it in two, while Pelanor went for a low thrustat the sword one. The firebomber  
/drew its sword and sauntered over to Pelanor, but he just slashed its chest open.

"Okay, crossbow in tower to the left. I'm going in there to get some gold pine resin. I'll aggro a spear soldier, so be ready. After him, it's just two regular soldiers." Pelanor said. "Okay. Good luck." Oscar replied, beforedashing into the tower.  
/Pelanor opened the building with the key he bought from Miles and went through the house and down some stairs. A chest sat in the far end of a makeshift backyard or garden of sorts. A spear soldier saw him, and started walkingtowards the stairs  
/in a slow ass way like they usually do. He opened the chest, and claimed the three pine resins that sat inside. Hearing a crossbow fire, then a gurgled moan, Pelanor assumed Oscar had done his job. Upon leaving the house, he sawOscar circlingthe  
/soldier. Pelanor went in for the backstab, and kicked the hollow off his blade. "Okay. Two more soldiers, a trapped staircase, another soldier, and the Taurus Demon. And an optional black knight." Pelanor said. " **BLACK KNIGHT?!** We _cannot_ kill  
/those yet!" Oscar shouted. "Eh. He ain't that hard. I know his move set and I can parry almost all of his moves. He just might kill us in one hit if we slip up." " _How can you be so calm about this?!_ " Oscar said, obviously

concerned for his comerad's mental health. "I did say he was optional."

They walked to the stairs and as Pelanor foresaw, two undead soldiers ran towards them. One stabbed Pelanor, as he was just a little too slow to parry. Oscar quickly dispatched the one on the left, and looked at Pelanor just in time to see him get impaled  
/by a _hollow._ "Dude. You _suck ass_." Oscar teased, laughing at Pelanor and his failures. "Shut up and kill this wretch!" Pelanor gurgled, chocking on his own blood. Oscar decapitated the hollow, and slapped Pelanor on

his back. "Ouch! What the hell, man?" Pelanor screeched. He chugged an Estus, and continued.

Down the stairs was a circular landing on the left, ahead was another set of stairs up, and the right lead to a black knight down _yet another set of stairs. Big surprise._ Between the stairs up and down, was the half garden Pelanor was in earlier.  
/Looking at each other and nodding, they both went up.

After the first small set, they turned left to the next set, and a barrel was set aflame, and kicked down at them. Oscar rolled back, but Pelanor was hit in the face by the barrel, and then it exploded, blowing his head off. Oscar looked back, and  
/saw a hollow charging at him as well as a familiar body missing a head. A charred black stump was what remained of the neck. Oscar ducked, tripping the hollow, then he spun around and plunged his sword through the hollow and the ground. Oscar waited  
/for his friends' return.

Pelanor sat up, popped a humanity, and saw he only had two left. _Gotta be more careful. I knew that would happen, so why did I freeze?_ He thought. He ran through the empty burg to where Oscar sat, waiting for him. "What was that? You told me  
/that would happen, so why didn't you roll?" Oscar teased. "Shuddup. Let's go. I have a friend I need to see." "Okay, not cryptic at all."

They went into the tower, and there were two paths to take. A door just ahead, and _another set of fucking stairs_ to the left. "I'm going through the door. I have a plan, but if you come, you might die. I think you should stay behind,

and stay safe." "Okay, sure. Whatever. Do you have the key for that door?" "No, but I do have a boot." "What-" Oscar was interrupted by Pelanor kicking the door off its hinges, thenwalked down morestairs, until he saw a man clad in stone armor  
with a stone greatshield and a dragon's tooth as a weapon. "Havel. Good to see you." Pelanor said. "How do you know my name, and why are you here? I'm almost hollow. I can feel it. Stayback." "I...see the future. I'm here to help you. Take this."  
Pelanor said, handing Havel a humanity. Havel took it and crushed it in his massive hand. "Thank you, but this will only hold it off for a little longer" "Iknow. Follow me, and youcan restore your humanity. Then, would you join me on my quest?  
You will be a very helpful member." "No. I cannot join you. But I will assist you, should you fight that albino abomination. Look for my sign by theelevator in the Dukes' first one. I've been there before and know the location well.  
I wish you luck, and farewell. Hopefully this will not be the last time we meet."

 **End of chapter 2! Sorry if some words are crammed together. I tried fixing it over and over but it never works. I wanted to get to solair, but I put way too much in this one already. You can be sure that he** ** _will_** **be in the next one. I have big plans for some of our favorite characters, and for the ones most of you forgot about. I can't wait for Lautrec, as I planned that part from the beginning. Please leave some feedback, your thoughts and ideas, I will most likely mention you in the following chapters with my replies. Thank you so much for reading! I saw that I have two followers of this, and one favorite. No idea who they are yet, but** ** _thank you so much. You give me confidence that my work is not abysmal._**


	3. Chapter 3

Pelanor left the tower to see Oscar waiting for him on the stairs yet again. "What was down there?" As if on cue, Havel showed up behind Pelanor. "I was. Gwyn locked me down there in fear that I would kill Seath. But your friend freed me, and I will helpyou  
kill him, for I now know I could not do it alone. Shall I destroy the Primordial Crystal while Iwait for your summons?" "No, we will do it together. Go restore yourself and maketh your way to Firelink Shrine. I'll tell you when the

gate has opened." Pelanor advised. "Very well." Havel said, not a word more. Then he continued on his way.

"Okay, Taurus Demon. There will be two crossbow hollows on the top of the tower we're in, and onthe other side of the bridge, the demon

kill the hollows, and waituntil I give you the signal. On my signal, jump down and plunge him like the Asylum Demon." "What's the signal?" "I'll shout 'jump now, kill it kill it killit'." Pelanor explained. "Heh, got it."

They continued up the stairs until the floorthe fog wall was on, where Pelanor stopped. "What is it?" Oscar asked. "That barrel. I break it, you kill what jumps out." "Oh...Kay..." Oscar said. Pelanor made a downward slash at the barrel, causing it toshatter  
/into pieces, and a crystal lizard jumped out. Oscar thrusted his sword at it, causing it to jerk violently, then it turned over, and Pelanor looted its remains. "So, he was obviously strong, why didn't he use that club and break down the

door?" Oscar asked, confused. "Because Gwyn imprisoned him there. He would not disobey his king and lord. Havel the Bishop was loyal almost to a fault. Until Seath, that is. He was jealous of the pale dragon being named duke, as opposed to himself,  
/servingGwyn faithfully since they met. But a dragon came along, said one thing to Gwyn, and then they were best chums." Pelanor explained. "What did Seath say?" "He told Gwyn about their weakness to lightning, and how it would peel apart their  
/stonescales." "Oh, I remember that legend now." "Ready to kill another demon?" Pelanor asked. "Oh yeah." Oscar said.

Pelanor walked through the fog wall first, and waited for Oscar. Oscar walked through the fog, kept going down the stairs, then turned around and up the ladder to the top of the tower where the hollows were. He heard bolts fire from crossbows, clankingof  
/said bolts on a shield, and two sounds that could be described in many ways, but a blade through wet meat was the best he could think of. Oscar tossed a body down to tell Pelanor he finished, but it ended up landing on him, and causing himto

fall on his face. Pelanor got up, gave Oscar a guesture with his hand that was _not_ a thumbs up, and walked across the bridge. About halfway, a demon that resembled a bipedal, orangish-brown, furry bull with an axe made out ofwhat

looked like bone, and more like a club like thing due to the lack of any bladed part on the weapon, leapt from the top of the tower at the other side of the bridge. It roared, and charged at him. Pelanor turned around, and bolted for

he was close enough, he shouted "JUMP NOW KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!" Oscar more tripped than jumped, and jammed his sword into the demons' head. Because he tripped, he used the sword inthe Taurus's head to get some good footing. After doingso,

he ripped the sword out, causing a shriek to come from the bull demon. Pelanor started hacking at it's ankles and feet making it stumble over and fall on its' back, where Oscar launched over and jabbed his blade in its' gut, killing it. Secondslater,it  
/burst into souls and dust.

They walked to the other side of the bridge, into the building, and to some stairs down. Before going down, Pelanor stopped, and kicked a box revealing a corpse. The body was clutching a clump of crystallized souls. "Must've been a warrior, by thelooks  
/of the crystal size." Pelanor said. "How long do you think that body was in there? And how did it _get_ there?" Oscar asked. Both questions Pelanor knew not the answer to. "Uh...let's just keep going. The next party member is veryclose

now. A fellow Astorian, I should add." "Oh?" "Solair. He searches for his own sun in Lordran, and became an undead by choice." Pelanor explained as the went down the stairs and to theright, into a courtyard of sorts. "There he is." Pelanor said,pointing  
/to a figure at the edge of the lower level. "Solair! Hello my friend!" He shouted at him. Solair turned around to see who had shouted his name. "Oh! Hello there! How did you know my name, may I ask?" "I know the future and fate of certainpeople."  
/"Ah, you're a prophet?" "Most definitely not. Anyway, I'm Pelanor, and this is Oscar. We're both from Astora like you. Oscar, this is the most powerful and joyful warrior of sunlightyou will ever meet." "Why thank you." Solairs aid,pleased with  
/this introduction. "It is nice to meet you, Oscar and Pelanor of Astora." "Would you like to join us in jolly co-operation?" Pelanor asked. "You stole my line! Haha, yes, I would like that very much. Here, take this. It will allowothers to summon  
/you through time, since it is very distorted here in Lordran." Solair said, handing him a white crystal, partially wrapped in cloth. "Why don'tyou join us? That might help keep some timelines together." Pelanor remarked. "Thatsounds better than  
/my idea, I must admit." Solair responded.

Suddenly, a crow carrying an all too familiar knight flew overhead, dropping its payload. "Oh my, more friends?" Solair chimed. The Pursuer floated over to Pelanor, who, like Oscar, was frozen with fear. "Are you the chosen undead?" The Pursuer saidin  
/a deep voice. "...yes." Pelanor said hesitantly. "I have a message from Kaathe. Please come with me. If you resist, I will use extreme force to take you to him." "I can't traverse the abyss yet though." "Wait...when is this? Have you not killedSif?"  
/"No..not yet.." "Hmmm... Most unacceptable. I'll see you later."And with that, the Pursuer sank into the ground creating a black mist around him. Nobody moved or spoke for a while.

"What the fuck." Pelanor said, regaining his voice. "Who was that?" Solair asked. "That is a _very_ long story that I will tell you right now". Pelanor said, catching what looked like a glare from Oscar."He pursues the chosen

undead relentlessly for reasons unknown, some thought he was a previous bearerof the curse who ushered an age of dark and became the dark lord, trying to kill the next chosen undead in fear of it ursurping him. This proves _that_ wrong.

Others thought he just hunted undead to try to remove the curse fromthisland. Also untrue, as seen by what just happened. Also, another reason he can't be a previous cursed one is there are several. They were titled 'The Pursuers' due

to what they did. Huh, guess it really wasn't that long." Pelanor explained.

"Anyway, time to ring the bell. Now, there will be several obstacles along the way." He continued. "No sense in waiting!" Oscar said, and ran back to the bridge. About 1/3 of the way across, they heard a roar, then Oscar was incinerated in a waveof  
/fire that engulfed the entire bridge. They waited for him to return before attempting the bridge again. "This time, bust your ass running and at that point there, jump to the right and run down the stairs." Pelanor said, pointing to a widerportion  
/of the bridge. The trio sprinted to Said part of bridge, and heard the dragon roar again. "SHIT NOT AGAIN!" Oscar shouted. Oscar somehow passed the other two, despite his armor being the heaviest, and jumped into the stairs. Solaire wasnext,

then Pelanor.

Pelanor walked to his left, into a small doorway without a door, and down a small set of stairs. He approached the ladder, kicked it, then shouted for the other two to follow him. With the bonfire shortcut available, it wouldn't matter when Oscar died  
/andthey had to wait for him. The trio went back up, and went under the bridge encountering slight resistance. One hollow soldier with a sword, one with a spear. Solaire kicked the spear hollow of the narrow ledge it stood on while Pelanor and

Oscar foughtthe sword soldier. Then, they continued, Pelanor first, then Solaire, with Oscar backing up the rear, into an open room with three large plagued rats inside. Two charged Pelanor instantly, but he thrusted his sword into one, killing

/it. Theother managedto bite him before eating his blade. Pelanor was nearly poisoned in one hit, so he took a moment for it to lessen before ambushing the one hiding behind the right wall. After killing it, they climbed the ladder in the

far back left corner ofthe room.

Upon reaching the top, there were two paths. One led up, which Pelanor said no to go, the other led out of the tower they were in. Out led to two more paths, however, one was sealed by a gate that could only be opened on the other side. The rightpath  
/led to a archway with a hollow soldier guarding it, who had somehow not noticed them. They all rushed him, then stopped after killing him to see the horror that lay before them.

A giant boar with shining steel armor and barbed tusks stood watch not 20 yards away. Behind it and to the left was a burning corpse skewered on a pike in the ground. On the other side was a set of stairs down, and directly behind the boar was alarge  
/set going up into a church. There was a gate separating the stairs into two chunks, but it had yet to be closed. Above the boat was a narrow bridge with two crossbow soldiers. A hollow was ready to run to the gate and close it when thetrio got  
/close enough. On their right was another burning pile of bodies, a spear soldier, and a set of stairs leading up to the platform connected to the bridge.

They backed up and began to plan. "So, when we go in, that hollow will close the gate and make us take the long way around. Solaire, you throw lightning at him, Oscar, you crossbow the hollows on the bridge. I'll kill the boar with these."Pelanor

explained, holding some firebombs. "You are very brave to attempt this, my friend." Solaire praised. "After you kill that hollow, get to work on the others." Pelanor continued "Most of this plan relies on that gate staying open Oscar,Ineed

you to keep those on the bridge off us. They could ruin everything if one of us gets staggered." "Understood." Oscar said "Of course." Solaire agreed. "On three, like usual. One...two...three! VICTORIS ULTRA!" Pelanorshouted.

The plan went exactly as...planned.. Solaire hit the hollow dead on, causing it to spasm before collapsing. He then got to work on the spear soldier to his left. Oscar started shooting the hollows on the bridge like a sharpshooter. Pelanor began chuckingfirebombs  
/at the boar. Everything was going well until the boar regained its footing and charged Pelanor. He threw one last firebomb before rolling out of the way. The boar hit the wall and embedded its tusks inside it. Pelanor saw another of itsweaknesses.  
/Its rear was unprotected. Classic dark souls butt stabbing ensued. _Stab stab, retreat, firebomb_. He thought. This repeated once more before the boar exploded into souls and left its head behind. Oscar had killed his assigned hollows,as  
/did Solaire. Pelanor took the head, kicked the meat out, removed his hat, putting it in his fanny pack of holding, and slid the boars' helm on. He was not fat-rolling by the miracle of Havels' ring that was gifted to him after he told Havel Seaths'weakness.

"That's disgusting." Oscar commented. "Yeah, but its stats are too good to pass up." Pelanor responded. "Onward?" He asked. "A bonfire is not far from here, as well as a blacksmith. He also is from Astora, oddlyenough." He continued. They went up

the stairs to the church, and were stopped by a Baldur knight dashing towards them.

They killed the foe easily, then another further inside the chapel, as well as one weilding a rapier and a buckler. They left the chapel because Pelanor said so, and went into the path to their now left side. This led to another Baldur knight, whowas  
/given no mercy. Pelanor kicked it, giving it no time to raise its shield. Then all three stabbed it. Pelanor immediately took its shield and put the heater shield in his fanny pack. They crossed an unstable looking bridge that lead to two swordsoldiers  
/and a crossbow soldier in the back. The first to go down was the crossbow one, as it was hit by a bolt of lightning. The other two were killed by swords in the back.

They went down a path to a tower of sorts and down another set of stairs to a bonfire. Quickly attuning and resting at it, Pelanor said "we should call ourselves 'The Knights Of Astora'." "Sure." Oscar said. "Why not?"Solaire agreed once more.

"Now, blacksmith, or Bell?" Pelanor asked. "Bell. Blacksmith will be our reward for getting to it." Oscar said instantly. "Solaire?" Pelanor asked. "I think Oscar here is right." "Fair enough."

They walked back to see the hollows ther recently murdered had been revived. They killed them again, and before the trio entered the chapel again, Pelanor stopped them. "Wait. A Bernike knight is waiting for us. I'll drag him out here, where we'llall  
/tackle him." Pelanor said. He walked inside, then momentarily came running out again with a tall knight clad in iron armor, weilding a tower shield and a heavy mace followed him. They ran to a more open part of the side entrance, where they dukedit  
/out. The knight slammed his mace into the ground, Pelanor barely dodging it, while Oscar and Solaire whaled on it. Pelanor joined in, and after dodging a few more attacks, they killed the knight. Pelanor collected a titanite chunk from the remains.

They entered the chapel, and Pelanor walked to the alter and took a soul of a firekeeper from a corpse. He turned around to Solaire, and said "See that thing up there? Throw lightning at it until he dies." Pointing to the Channeler. "Oscarand I

will continue up." He added. He and Oscar went up a set of stairs and encountered a Baldur knight with a rapier. Oscar took the aggro, circled him, and Pelanor took the backstab. They continued while hearing the crackle of lightning. Whilein

a hallway, they hard one last crack and a grunt, a thud, then Solaire following them up.

They went into an open room and got ambushed by ten naked hollows with broken swords. They were not much of a fight alone, but in numbers, were deadly. They were all killed, of course, but the group did not leave unscathed. Pelanor said "Canyou

guys Wait here? There's something I have to take care of. Trust me please." "I owe my life to you, Friend. Trusting you is the least I can do." Oscar replied. "I see no reason not to." Solaire added.

With that, Pelanor took a path behind them, to thier left. Pelanor's right, as he was facing it. He killed another rapier weilding knight, and went up more stairs. Kicked a broken door into pieces, up more stairs inside a room, and approached a cell containing  
/a figure in golden armor. "Lautrec of Carim." He said ina grim voice.

"Hello there. I do not believe we have met." He replied.

"I know you plan to go to Firelink, and kill Anastacia the firekeeper. And I'm not going to stop you." Pelanor said.

 **End of chapter three! Twist ending, right? I have a plan, don't worry. This chapter probably changed your opinion of Pel drastically right? Anyway,** ** _please_** **leave reviews saying** ** _your_** **ideas, likes, and dislikes. If I find your reviews, I'll respond to them at the** ** _beginning_** **of a chapter, not the end, as it takes me too long for that. Thank you for reading, following and favoriting the story. Again, I apologize if some words are squished together or sentences are separated by a huge gap, as my phone that I write this on is crap.**

 **(Please give me some feedback. I'm begging you now.)**

 **Gonna try to fix the gap issues soon, and I'm not gonna write more until I get a review/comment. I'll even accept ones that say "** ** _just write the next chapter you fucking mongrel"_**


	4. Bing Bong Bring It on

**Okay! Let's jump in. No reviews to list, I'm unhappy with that, so-**

 **"Generic URL" -review stating opinion of last chapter and character development-**

 **Response: thanks for feedback, I love hearing it! And you make a good point of (general plot point) and I do, in fact want (character) to meet (character). Thanks for bringing it up.**

 _ **Now, there might have been a problem where the last chapter ends with Taurus's death. I actually ended it where Pel meets Lautrec. To sum up, they team up with Solaire, kill the channeler, boar, and bernike knight. Pel tells Lauty he knows his plans but isn't going to stop him. Shocker, I know. I'm also going to name my chapters!**_

* * *

Pelanor walked back to Solaire and Oscar with a new person behind him. "Who's this?" Oscar asked. "This is Lautrec of Carim. He's agreed to help us with a few things because I freed him." "Hello there! I am Solaire of Astora."Solaire chimed,happy  
tomeet new friends. "I'm Oscar, also of Astora." Oscar followed up with a question "why were you locked up? I'm assuming you were, because Pel said he freed you.."

"Ah, I expected one of you to ask that. One of my traveling companions and I got in a heated argument before he pulled his sword on me. The lunatic actually tried to _kill_ me. I'm guessing you can tell what happened after." Lautrecresponded.

"You killed him and somebody locked you up for it?" Oscar asked, rhetorically, as he knew the answer. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but shall we continue?" Solaire asked, not in an impatient way. "Yes, let's go. I'm itching to ringa bell." Pelanor said,  
almost as eager to do this as Oscar.

Oscar was skeptical of the newcomer. _Locked up...what did he_ really _do? I know he's lying about the story, but I can't tell them until I have enough proof._ He thought. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Lautrec, What was your companion'sname?"

"Creighton. He was a wanderer before I met him. We grouped up with another, Pate, I think he said his name was. But this was quite a while back. I've been in that cell for almost a year now, I thought everybody had forgotten aboutme."

 _He answered that quickly..almost as if he had rehearsed it.._ Oscar thought, his suspicion only growing.

The team climbed two ladders, then were on a narrow platform. A fog wall stood in their path. Pelanor aproached it, stuck his hand out, and walked through. It dissipated momentarily, then after the rest walked through the now clear doorway, reformed.

"Okay, that gargoyle up there is alive and will try to kill us. Once we wound it heavily, another will swoop in and spray us with flames." Pelanor explained. "Gargoyles? What guards the other bell, half spider people?" Oscar joked.

"Yeah, actually. Just one though. She's kinda a bitch." Pelanor replied.

They aproached the middle of the roof when the gargoyle in the front left started moving. First, it flexed its jaw. Then, it gripped its halberd tighter. It shook its wings almost violently, breaking off a thin layer of dust and what looked like stone  
/and let out a small roar. It lept from the thin pedistal it had stood on, and landed a few meters away from the team. It smashed its halberd deep into the tiles of the roof. It extended its wings to full length and looked up as it unleashed an ear  
/piercing shriek.

"Alright! This is where it _really_ begins!" Pelanor said as he and Oscar charged the beast. Oscar landed a blow in its gut, Pelanor missed by a bit, and Solaire threw a bolt at it, square in the face. It flew up and used itstail, which  
had a dual axe head instead of a regular point, and hit Oscar in the chest. He flew back a ways and didn't get up for a bit.

It was hard getting up when you couldn't breath. Oscar found this out the hard way. "You didn't warn us about any tail axes!" He shouted at Pelanor after regaining his breath and footing.

Lautrec swiftly moved around the gargoyles halberd attacks and locked his dual sickles around its tail and cut it off. It roared in pain, then Oscar ran and stabbed its face.

The gargoyle was confused as to whom it should kill first. As if an answer to this, the other one came crashing down and spewed flames at Pelanor and Oscar.

Solaire threw his last lightning bolt at the wounded gargoyle to get its attention while Lautrec crept behind it. He jumped up and chopped off the gargoyles head. The beast hit the floor hard and sat there for a moment before exploding into souls.

Pelanor charged the new gargoyle and stabbed its side and noticed something. _This gargoyle still has its tail. Hmm..when I dragged Solaire into this, it must have changed the story, and he wouldn't have wounded this one before leaving his sign._ He  
thought. _I wonder what else I changed by every small decision I made, and how much I_ will _change._ The thought of everything depending on his actions frightened him, so he didn't see it coming.

The gargoyle swung its halberd and it cut _deeply_ into Pelanors' side, then engulfed him in flames. Oscar took this opportunity and started hacking atits wings until they were no more than flaps ofskin connected to bones.

Lautrec leaped foreword and sunk his blades into the guardians shoulders. He couldn't do much afterwards, so he was powerless to stop the shield that slammed into him. He tumbled off the gargoyles back, and almost off the roof. Solair barely caught  
him, then pulled him up.

"Ah, thanks for that" he said. "No problem, friend. But we must kill this thing before we celebrate." Solaire said through gritted teeth.

The beast was distracted with Lautrec, so Pelanor took a few swigs of estus. He then slid on his back, under the gargoyle, and thrusted his sword upwards. His blade sank into the gargoyles chest and it collapsed on him. Like the other one, it exploded  
moments later into white wisps that flew into each member. Lautrec retrieved his sickles from the roof, and said "I'm going now. I don't think you need my help to ring a bell." "Alright. Good luck out there goldy." Pelanor replied.

The knights of Astora walked into the tower that housed the bell at the top. They went up a ladder, across a platform, and up another ladder. They reached the lever that would ring the first Bell of Awakening.

"Oscar, you became undead to pursue this, you should get the honors." Pelanor said. Oscar replied "We wouldn't have gotten this far without you. I would be dead, and who knows what this jolly fellow would have gotten himself into?  
No, my friend, the honor is yours." "That's...very nice of you, but I'll get the next one. Please just do this." Pelanor said firmly.

Oscar walked over to the lever, and pulled. It wasn't as easy as he made it look, as the lever hadn't been used in centuries, probably. The ringing of the bell echoed all through Lordran. Well, Ash Lake probably didn't hear it. Or Izalith. Or-Okay,  
you know what? Upper Lordran heard it. Happy?

"Next stop: Andre and the garden of Darkroot." Pelanor said.

* * *

 **End of that chapter! I'll be making them much shorter, as my schedule has been crowded recently and I haven't found much time to write. Please leave some reviews stating your ideas, likes, dislikes, and concerns about the story. Thank you all for staying with me in this journey and reading this polished turd of a story.**


	5. The Capra Demons Den

**Hello everybody! I fucking finally got a real review for once! This chapter, I'll try to focus a bit more on humor, as well as next chapter. I feel as if I have ignored that part till now.**

 **-Guest-**

I like the story, but the other ones I read with the same premise are much better. Also, are you purposely skipping dialogue? Because Havel suddenly knew about the crystal but I don't remember Pelanor telling him about it.

 **Response: thank you, and I agree. The other ones are better and you should read them. Also, yes, I am purposely skipping dialogue. It would take far too long to include it, and it would bore you.**

 **Okay. Time to start. Y'all ready?**

* * *

The trio slid down the ladders, and at the bottom of the tower, found a strange man waiting for them. "Hello?" Pelanor greetet him cautiously. _I forgot about this guy..._ he thought.

The man was clad in black robes and a golden wire mask that covered the upper half of his face. "I am Oswald of Carim, the pardoner. Cometh thou to confess? Or to accuse? For all sin is my domain." He said in a slightly creepy voice.

"I'd like four of those paper slips. How much?" Pelanor said, knowing the drill.

"Stocking up on indictments? How honorable of you.." the man replied in an almost mocking tone.

"Yeah yeah, just give me them." Pelanor retorted, more than a little annoyed.

"800 souls. Would you like a ring to go with it?"

"Nah, I'll just get the bloodbite shield or whatever it's called from the painted world."

"The what?" Oscar said, sharing Solaire's silent confusion. Well, less silent.

"Long story. Short version: baby half dragon Priscilla seen as abomination. Sealed in painting of world to keep her away from harm. She gets older and SO MUCH HOTTER, LIKE DAMN and other undead prisoned there too. One has shield."

"...was that part necessary?" Oscar awkwardly said.

"100%, we done here? Andre needs us."

The Knights of Astora walked out of the bell tower, and the strange man remained in his spot, arms outstretched. They returned to the church ground floor to see an elevator that went down.

"You guys see Andre, I gotta do something"

"Very well. Farewell, my friend. Good luck, and may the sun guide you." Solaire said in a jolly tone.

"Be fast. I trust you, so luck isn't something I think you need." Oscar agreed.

The two Astorans went back to the bonfire and waited for Pelanor.

* * *

 **FIRELINK SHRINE**

Pelanor waited on the elevator for a little bit before it stopped. As he exited the narrow yet very tall shaft, he saw a familiar area. The ruins of Firelink. He wondered what they had been long ago, before it had rotted away.

He aproached a man with a hideous haircut. It was so _aweful, just so horrible._ "Petrus, I assume?" He said.

The man spun around to face the newcomer. "Ah, I do not believe we met, yet you know my name. How is this so?"

"I know the future. I know your plans. You plan on abandoning Rhea and her companions to die at Pinwheel. They don't kill him, but they don't die. Well, not there, at least." Pelanor replied.

"What do you-"

"Shuddup, I'm talking. If I find out you still do this, I will find you and end your miserable life. I know everything you do, every step you will take. Don't try hiding. You'll just make it more fun for me."

And with that, he walked off. Leaving a very confused cleric to his tools. _What the hell was that about?_ The cleric thought. _Was he threatening me? Perhaps, but I have not a clue what he meant.._

Pelanor found Lautrec standing at the bottom of Firelink, looking at a rather cute girl behind bars, buried in the mountain side.

Lautrec pulled out his shotel and grabbed the girls collar. He slowly slid his blade across her gut, cutting her open. The wound itself would not kill her, but the blood loss would. Just how he liked it.

The bonfire at the shrine extinguished, and Perry looked at it confused. _This never happened before.._ he thought. Then, moments later, it lit back up. _What the hell?_

Pelanor stood back as Anastacia woke up. "Uhhnnngg, my stomach hurts.." she let out a small gasp. "I can...I can speak?" She looked at the man outside her cell. "Did you save me?"

"Yes, but you're still trapped here. I'm gonna get you out, okay? You can be free again. I promise you." Pelanor said.

"Thank you! I..I don't know what else to say!"

"Don't thank me yet. Again, you're still stuck there. Now, I must go, but I will return." He walked away, to see Lautrec giving him a judging look.

"That's why you didn't stop me? Because you wanted to seduce her?"

"Oh please. I know your plans with the other soul. I'm telling you, she's gonna throw you in that painting."

"Maybe, but maybe not. A man has to try, right?"

"Anyway, as per our deal, here's the other soul. Word of advice: careful at Sen's fortress. Even one as graceful as you will have trouble with those axes. When you get to the top, just look for a sign for a man named Tarkus. You'll needhis help."

"Did you compliment me and insult me at the same time? You truly are a curious specimen. I'll see you up above if things go well. Perhaps we can deal some more?"

"Perhaps. I do have an idea for our next adventure. You remember a man named Patches, right?"

"How do you know him? Are you working with him? I'll gut you!-"

"Chill. No, we're gonna kill him and steal his humanity stash. He's got at least 12. Plenty to go around, right?"

"I like the way you think..I look foreword to seeing you again if you don't hollow out there. Best of luck with those imbeciles. Keh heh he heh"

"I'll see you later Lautrec. Remember what I said about Sen."

* * *

 **Undead parish**

Oscar was almost ready to give up and find the blacksmith on his own when Pelanor showed up in the stairwell. It wouldn't have been hard to find him, as the hammering sound was just below them.

"You sure took your time, slowpoke." Oscar said, irritated by his comerad's tardiness.

"Oh shut up. When I found you, you were already giving up on life, even when you had the means to fix yourself in your hands. Quite literally." Pelanor retorted.

"Hey, we said we weren't going to talk about that."

"My friends, could we just focus on the task at hand? We've been waiting for nearly an hour now to upgrade our weapons." Solaire added to the heated conversation, now annoyed.

"Yes, let's. Pelanor?"

"Alright alright. I get it. Lead the way, Oscar."

They walked down the stairs to find a archway in the far right leading to a set of stairs down. Also on the right behind them, was the source of the hammering noise.

An old man was smacking a sword with a well used hammer. The sword was atop a mound of still burning coals on an anvil. Keeping the blade hot while out of a forge was key to hardening it properly. The smith knew this, as he had been working for longer  
/than he could remember.

Three figures approached him. One wearing a familiar set of armor, from his homeland of Astora, another wearing simple leather with metal accents, and the last one wearing chainmail with a custom fabric on it with fuzzy green shoulder pads.

"Well, you must be new arrivals. I'm Andre of Astora, a humble blacksmith. If you require smithing, speak to me." He said, as he did to all newcomers.

"Hello, we are knights of Astora, and we require your expert skills. Perhaps we could make a few deals?" Pelanor said.

"Maybe we can. This all depends on what you request, of course." Andre said.

"I would like my sword reinforced, but I don't know what titanite I need." Oscar said, familiar with this situation.

"Hmm...it's got divine and magical enchantments on it. I don't remember the last time I saw a proper Astoran sword..I'll give you a discount for bringing back some fond memories. 100 souls and a twinkling titanite."

"I got one. Here, that should be enough." Pelanor said, handing Andre a white, shining hunk of stone.

"Very good. It'll be about 10 minutes. Anything else?"

"Yes, my shield, and his sword." Pelanor said, handing over his shield while pointing at Solaire's sword. "If I'm not mistaken, that's 300 souls and two titanite shards?" He added.

"Close, but you have the shard amount right. It's a little more than that. The total comes to about 1000."

"Alright. Here." Solaire said, with a ball of whiteish blue wisps in his left hand.

* * *

The group left the tower with their enhanced gear, and took the elevator Pelanor activated back to Firelink. During the ride, Pelanor said

"So, while you were waiting for me, a few things happened. First, there's a preist with a bowlcut that we gotta ignore because I may have said a few things to him."

"What did you say this time?" Oscar said.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Second, the firekeeper here got killed, but I resurrected her, and now she can speak. I promised her I would free her, so she might be a little exited if she sees me again."

"Did you kill her murderer?" Solaire asked.

"No, unfortunately he escaped while I was going down to see her. I hadn't realized what happened until it was too late, but I know where we're going next." Pelanor lied.

"And where would that be?" Oscar asked, thinking they had been everywhere already. Little did he know of the horrors that awaited them below their very feet, however.

"Oscar, you remember the old burg, right? There's a lower half to it, that leads to the depths of Blighttown. We have to go through a few sewers though."

The elevator stopped, as they had reached the bottom. They got off, and Pelanor hastily walked past the preist he mentioned earlier.

"Okay. I need you guys to do something for me." Pelanor said while they sat at the bonfire. "We have to split up again, but this time you aren't going to wait on me." He continued.

"What this time?"

"Glad you asked, Oscar. Take this key. This will take a lot of explaining, so bear with me. Remember the archway with the Hellkite Wyvern? Where we met Solaire? After you exit the archway from the Taurus side, across from it is a door."

"And?"

"The door leads to a ladder down to undead burg's lower half. There are bandits and undead dogs down there, so be careful. After the wheelbarrow in the open area, turn around and stick to the left. Eventually you'll hear somebody from inside a building."

"This key opens his door and we free him?"

"Precisely. Now, after you free him, go back to the wheelbarrow and continue on the path. Three bandits will ambush you, then later three more, and two dogs. If I'm not back by then, wait for me at the fog wall. Under NO circumstances go in withoutme."

"What will you be doing?"

"Going to darkroot garden to get a few things. Namely a better shield. I know I just upgraded mine, but it's time old cresty made a return." Pelanor said almost to himself. He knew the others wouldn't know what he meant, but he didn't care.

"Alright. May we go our separate ways. Good luck, friend. The sun will watch over you." Solaire said in his ever jolly tone.

* * *

 **Undead parish**

Pelanor walked through the archway and down a set of stairs to see an open room with some broken collums on the floor. In the center of the room was a large black beast.

The beast had curved horns that sprouted from its back, a long tail, two powerful arms, one gripping a gigantic pole with a crescentblade portion and one leg. The other leg was long gone, as only a stump remained. The other arm helped the beastkeep  
/its balance.

Pelanor ran past it as fast as he could, knowing he currently stood no chance whatsoever against this horrendous monstrosity of titanite. It threw a few lightning lances at him, as they were too large to be spears, but he was too fast and dodged them  
/easily.

As he exited the room, Pelanor found himself in a dark forestlike area. He knew this place all too well, as he used it for free PVP in Alvinas covenant when he played the game. He could only hope he wasn't a pc that could be invaded.

Solaire raised his shield just in time to stop a crossbow bolt from hitting him in the face. This was the fourth time that happened, because Iscar said he would take care of thr crossbow hollow.

The fool tripped on the stairs and fell to his death and was currently fighting his way back to Solaire, but got jumped by a large rat. Oscar was glad he had high poison resistance, and the rats attacks were almost useless.

Solaire decided to kill the two spear soldiers on the separate platform after Oscar said he'd kill the crossbow. He realized this was a bad idea when he heard Oscar screaming like a madman. He suddenly vanished, then Solaire understood what happened.

Bringing us to where we are now, Solaire had to abandon the spearsoldiers and charge the crossbow soldier. He get stabbed twice as he ran away, but nothing a quick Estus couldn't fix.

Pelanor was calmly walking down a slope whenhe heard a **"surprise motherfucker"** followed by a halberd in his chest. It bit in deep, and hurt like hell, but he had to fight this black knight to get his shield.

He circled the knight until he was behind it and thrust his sword into it's spine. However, being inhuman, and part asshole, this didn't kill the knight.

The knight swung its halberd in a 345° arc, cutting into Pelanor's left calf. He let out a short scream in pain, lept back, and chugged almost an entire flask of estus.

The knight charged him, shield raised. Pelanor rolled to the side, and kicked the knight off the cliff. He wouldn't be able to loot the body, but he doubted it had anything good anyway.

The shield was waiting for Pelanor in a hollowed corpse sitting with its back on a boulder wall. He picked it up, and immediately put his heater shield in his fanny pack. He wouldn't be needing it anymore after all.

"Next stop, stone knights." He said aloud, while walking back up the slopes.

* * *

Oscar fought with Solaire on a rickety wooden scaffolding partially attached to a roof of a small building. There were three firebomber duo there with them. Two of which had already been killed.

Solaire stabbed the last one then kicked it off to the lower portion of the burg. The knights heard a loud _crack_ as the hollow hit the stone far, far below.

They moved onward. Oscar went up a tower, while Solaire went down a few stairs to fight some shielded hollows.

Oscar had lower ground than the hollow, so the bolt it fired from its crossbow missed him by miles. Oscar quickly thrusted his sword up, killing the crossbowman. He then took his own crossbow and provided supporting fire for Solaire.

Solaire was surprise when a bolt hit and killed the soldier nearest him. He first thought the hollow above simply missed, then he realized it was Oscar who shot the poor creature.

The last soldier, a spearman, recklessly charged Solaire. Solaire waited, calmly, then used his shield and pushed the spear aside and followed with a ripost.

Solaire and Oscar were about to go up to the tower when Oscar noticed something. A stairwell _down_. He and Pelanor hadn't gone that way before.

Oscar nudged Solaire And motioned with his hand to follow him. He held his shield up, cautious for what was to come.

At the bottom of the stairs, and the end of a narrow path, was a tall figure clad in brown and black armor. This creature radiated raw power and hatred of living things. It held aloft a large sword in one hand and a shield in the other.

Oscar charged it, not knowing this things power. It knocked him aside as if he was nothing compared to it, Like a child kicking pebbles across the yard.

 **"You dare attempt such a feeble attack on** _ **me?**_ **You better step up your game, bitch, 'cause imma wreck yo ass."** The knight said in a low, sort of metallic voice.

Oscar got up and immediately assumed a fighting stance, ready for battle. Solaire did the same, but was wishing Oscar was more careful.

Solaire charged a bolt of lightning in his hand through his custom talisman, and threw it at the black knight. It hit the thing square in the chest, but it seemed unaffected, if not annoyed.

 **"Hahaha! You fools, I slayed** _ **DEMONS!**_ **You are** _ **nothing**_ **compared to me!"** It taunted.

Oscar slipped behind it while it was gloating, and thrust his sword into the knight's back. After he could see his sword come out the other side of the knight, he kicked it off his blade.

The creature fell to the floor with a heavy _thud and_ it shook the floor a small bit. Solaire drew his sword, as lightning availed to almost nothing.

Pelanor ran as fast as he could. Four giant stone _things_ and several bushes were chasing him, and not far behind too. He was beginning to fear for the worst when he saw the bonfire he revealed at lit moments earlier.

He got what he wanted, then ran away without realizing he only had _half_ of what he came for. The divine ember was still in the tower. But the Shield was his.

He got to the bonfire, plopped down, then thought about Oscar and Solaire. Would this have affected them? He was far enough away that he hadn't received souls for things they killed, but maybe they hadn't killed anything yet.

He got up, then started back to the basin when he realized something.

 _I should have came here first,_ _ **then**_ _got the shield. My return trip goes through Havel's tower. That would have made more sense...Ah well. Next time._

He continued his path, as there was nothing left to do. Well, the ember, but he forgot about it. Dumbass.

 *******

The black knight almost cleaved Solaire in two. He was prone on the ground, Oscar was drinking estus, in no shape to help yet. Then, the strangest thing happened.

The knight _stopped_. Just.. _stopped._ It was preparing a downward slash, then it stopped. It turned around, and started walking away.

Solaire got up and asked "Did you do something to it?"

"No, I thought you had." Oscar replied.

"This is...very peculiar."

"Indeed. Care to investigate?"

They followed the knight only to find it had returned to where it was standing. It walked from that middle platform with the crossbow tower, down two sets of stairs, just to go stand simewhere else.

"Hey, you okay?" Oscar asked it.

 **"Yeah, I just felt the need to go back here. I don't know why. Let's uh...go..back to killing each other?"**

"Sure. You need some..alcohol or something? I know a certain onion who makes a good brew." Solaire said.

 **"No,no, uh...just pretend this never happened. Where were we? Ah, yes. You were on the floor, you were chugging your magic Gatorade, and I was about to kill you."** The knight said.

"How about this. We leave you alone to figure out what happened, and you give us whatever that glowing thing is." Oscar said, pointing to the corpse behind the knight.

 **"Oh...okay.."** the knight handed Oscar a small blue ring, and sat down.

Oscar and Solaire let him be, and continued the instructions Pelanor had given them.

* * *

 **Lower undead burg**

Oscar and Solaire walked down some stairs and saw the cart thing their not-prophet mentioned.

"Well, now it's time to find...what was his name?"

Oscar said.

"I don't remember him telling us..Ah well. We mustn't forget about the undead dogs, however. There are two charging us now." Solaire said very calmly.

Oscar turned around, and sure enough, two big, decomposing dogs were barreling towards them with foaming, drooling mouths.

One went down in a single hit, but that's because the hit was from a magic bolt of lightning. The other was brutally hacked to pieces because Oscar panicked like a little bitch.

They continued down, killed another dog, and stopped when they heard a shout.

"Hey! I said _**turn around at the cart!**_ Not keep going!" Pelanor yelled.

Oscar turned to see his friend, but almost missed him because Pelanor wasn't wearing his usual armor. Instead, he had donned armor almost isentical to Oscar's. He also had a new shield. It was brown, yellow and green.

"Where did you get that armor? And is that a crest shield?" Oscar asked, both stunned and surprised.

"Found both on corpses in darkroot. Yeah, it's the grass crest shield. Boost my stamina recovery."

"Nice. So, turn around at the cart?"

"Yeah. You do that, I'm gonna kill the bandits ahead." Pelanor said whilewalking past them.

He took only a few steps before three doors burst open and hollow bandits rushed out. He lurched and stabbed at the one to his left, the other two to his right just threw knives at him.

Oscar was walking down a path when he heard two things. 1, something sounded like it exploded, and 2, somebody inside the house to his left was shouting for help.

Solaire aided Pelanor in killing the hollow bandits while Oscar freed Griggs of Vinheim.

After killing all the hollows and dogs in the area save for the ones on the path down to the depths, they cleared the area. The Knights of Astora aproached a small stone bridge with wood railings coated in ivy when Pelanor saw something. 

"A summon sign? Here? I've never seen one down here before...how-" he said.

"You've been here before?" Solaire asked.

"No, but I have foresight or whatever you wanna call it." He replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Use it." Oscar interrupted impatiently.

Pelanor touched the sign, and a few moments later, a female person wearing the same armor as Oscar and Pelanor rose from the ground.

"Ah, hello. I'm Anri of Astora, I'm here to help!" She said.

"You...no, that can't be right...the timeline alone doesn't make sense..." Pelanor said, visibly confused despite wearing a helmet that concealed his face.

"I'm..sorry, what?" Anri said, also confused by the man's strange behavior.

"Never mind. I'll figure it out later. Shall we continue?" He said.

"I'm game. Solaire?" Oscar chimed.

"Always. May the sun be with us."

And with that, the four knights walked through the fog gate. Little did most of them know, death was waiting for them.

* * *

 **End of this chapter! What do you think? Tell me in the comments along with suggestions.**  
 **  
**

 **Also, do y'all want me to go back and fix the early chapters? I found a way to prevent the paragraph breaks for the most part, I just gotta keep them short.**

 ****

 **I know, it's really ballsy adding a DS3 character to DS1, but I did a similar thing with Pursuer, and nobody complained yet.**


	6. Into the deep dark depths of The Depths

**I'M BACK! I had issues with my phone, so I've switched to PC. It'll take longer to write, But at least I can do it. Now, I got a review, but I don't know what it says: IDxU7: Veri n1c3fqNst0ri2S. Uhhh yes. That made sense. Thanks for the feedback. Now, without farther delay...**

Lower Undead Burg

The four knights walked through the fog one by one. After they entered, they saw a sight that chilled them all to the bone save for Pelanor, who knew what was coming.

In front of them was a tall humanoid with coal-black skin. Powerful muscles rippled under it's skin as it walked towards them dragging it's huge machetes behind it. It's head was the skull of a large goat with four glowing red eyes.

Two dogs charged them, but were easily killed by the four Astorans. This was but a distraction, as the Capra Demon now leaped at them, machetes held high.

Pelanor and Solaire rolled to the side, but Oscar and Anri weren't so lucky in timing. Oscar foolishly hid behind his shield, but he would soon learn that was a mistake. Anri was too scared to move at first, and hid behind Oscar.

PLACEHOLDER SIDELEAN Thwam! Oscar's shield was almost broke in half, and his arm most certainly was. He shrieked in pain, and Anri grabbed his waist and pulled him into an alcove to force Estus down his gullet.

The Capra, however, wasn't finished with him. It dropped a machete and gripped his left ankle and lifted him high off the ground. Then proceeded to slam him into the ground, lift him up, slam him on the other side, and repeat. Like the cartoons.

Pelanor took this opportunity, jumped, and stabbed his blade into the goat demon. Three things happened in rapid succession.

Pelanor lost his weapon. Capra turned around to look at him menacingly. Capra backhanded Pelanor with hand still holding machete, sending Pelanor flying.

Solaire took a couple slashes at where it's tendons would be around the ankles, but because it's a demon, it doesn't need them, so it doesn't have them.

Suddenly, an aura started to glow from the pulp that used to be Oscar. Pelanor recognized it instantly.

"He" _cough_ "Got the blue tear stone ring..heh. I knew he could kill that black knight.."

The Capra Demon tossed Oscar to the side and confidently walked to Anri. It foolishly thought Oscar was dead.

Oscar, the pulp he is, chugged almost the entire flask, got up, ran up the stairs, and jumped onto the Demon, stabbing it's neck again and again.

Solaire joined in, slashing its legs to ribbons. Even Anri helped, focusing on the torso, careful not to cut Oscar.

In a flash, the Capra Demon was dead. Where it stood was but a skull on the ground next to one of it's enormous machetes. Solaire took the keys hidden in the wall under the stairs, and told the group about them.

Anri's phantom faded away, and Pelanor crawled out of the room. "That was my favorite sword.." He grieved. When the Capra died, his sword vanished with it.

"Oh just get a new one. They're super cheap man." Oscar said, annoyed.

"Ah, yes. That reminds me. When did you kill the knight in the upper burg?" Pelanor asked.

"Oh, we didn't. We just asked for the ring behind it." Solaire said.

"What? And it worked?" Pelanor was stunned.

"Oh, yeah. What, you never tried that?"

"No..maybe I should try a peaceful approach more often..."

Before the three left the ruined room, Pelanor took the huge machete, then they made their way down the side stairs.

Pelanor stopped them as a hollow thief came into view, and motioned with his hand that another was hiding behind the wall to his left.

Oscar jumped around and surprise attacked the hiding thief. One thrust with his blade killed it. The other one looked on unfazed.

Solaire threw a bolt of lightning at it, because he was bored of killing with his sword. They continued on until there was a stairwell up, and a locked door.

"Oscar, you go up and unlock the a shortcut leading back to Firelink. It's a sewer gate, same one we saw when going to the burg the first time. Solaire, you're with me."

Oscar went up the stairs as ordered, and went into the tower. Instantly, an arrow hit the floor barely an inch ahead of him. He looked up and saw a naked hollow with a bow on a rickety platform.

He kicked one of the support beams out from under it, and the undead fell to its death. He continued up and exited the tower via an archway into the sewer.

"Oh, hello deary. Would you like to buy some of my moss?" A hollowed woman said from behind bars.

"No thank you. What else have you to sell?"

"Oh, just a few arrows, a ring and some of these." She said, holding three individual sprites of humanity.

"How much for those?"

"5000 each."

"I'll take two."

"Ooh, I think I like you. Come again, I always have some Moss for you."

Oscar walked on, to the gate pelanor told him to open. On his way, he popped one of the sprites. It returned some of his strength, and he felt renewed. He could feel the curse eating his mind sometimes.

One thing he learned over a few years of being undead is that: nothing keeps the curse at bay better than humanity.

He opened the door, and continued on to Firelink Shrine.

DEPTHS

Pelanor walked down the stairs, knowing of the hordes of hollows to come. He and Solaire took a moment to prepare, and marched down.

Another naked hollow tried to ambush them, but the effort was fruitless, as Solaire cut it in half.

"Aright, so we have two more on this level, then around 7 on the next. Followed by a butcher and two more dogs." Pelanor explained. "I'll go back here, you continue on." He added.

"Very well. I shall await your return." Solaire said.

"I'm just going behind the stairs, I'm not actually leaving."

"Oh, my mistake."

Solaire went ahead and charged the hollow he could see, meanwhile Pelanor turned around for the hollow behind them.

He ran towards it, and stabbed its face, then brought his blade down, cutting deep into its chest. He broke the barrels and looted the corpse. 5 firebombs.

 _that's...not what I remember being here.._ he thought

Solaire was waiting for him at the next set of stairs. "Took you long enough."

They continued on, hacking and slashing at the hollows and tables in the second level.

Once they were all dead, Pelanor ran down the stairs, then ran back with a undead dog not far behind.

He turned around suddenly and stabbed its face as it leaped at him. His sword ran through its skull and partially into its spine before it protruded from the back.

"Mighty quick moves you've got there." Solaire said.

"Practice makes perfect, right?" Pelanor replied. "Okay, so there's one more dog, and a butcher. I'll take the butcher, you get the pupper." He continued.

"Understood."

The knights ran down the stairs to attack, and the butcher brought her meat cleaver down onto the table in front of her to allow her to charge.

Solaire ran for the dog, and Pelanor met the butcher head on.

Solaire's battle was relatively quick, however Pelanor's was not. His was epic. Actually, it was pretty boring. Pelanor just circled around the hollow the whole time fishing for that sweet backstab _yess just give it to me already_ _!_

After about three backstabs, the butcher was finally dead.

"How many Lightning spears have you left?" Pelanor asked.

"6. Why?" Solaire replied.

"Because there's three more pups ahead, and ranged combat works best."

"I see. Very well, I'll dispatch them with such ease!"

Solaire threw a bolt at each dog, then ran to the hollow that saw him from the far corner. Pelanor went ahead and fished for more backstabs with the other butcher.

Solaire caught up to him just as he tore the bag of the girl's head.

"Why?"

"Why not. Okay, in that room is a guy named Laurentius, he's from the great swamp. He got ambushed down here, so we need to save him."

They walked into the room, and Pelanor started rolling into and breaking every barrel. After he broke the one in the far right corner, a man clad in tattered rags popped out

"Thanks for freeing me! That thing was gonna eat me for dinner. I'm-" He started to say

"Yes, Laurentius. Go back to Firelink Shrine, we'll meet you there later. Stay safe on the way out."

"How did you know my name?"

"Uhhh I can see the future."

"A prophet?"

" _NO._ "

"Alright then...I'll..see you at the shrine?"

"Yes you will. If you happen across a knight wearing the same armor as I, tell them to get here quickly."

"Will do."

And with that, Laurentius left.

FIRELINK SHRINE

Oscar was on his way back when he bumped into a man clothed in..well..cloths. Kinda gross and smelly cloth.

"Oh, hey, there you are. Your friend said to hurry up." the man said.

"Uhh who are you?" Oscar asked.

"Not important." He replied.

"Okay. Sure. Good luck on your travels, I guess."

Oscar continued through the shortcut to the lower burg, and the man in rags went to Firelink.

Depths

Pelanor opened the door and motioned for Solaire to follow, but quietly. As they walked down a set of stairs, Solaire saw a light shining from a nearby corpse, and went to it. Before he could claim what the shiny was, Pelanor stopped him.

"Look up. It's a trap."

Above solaire on the roof was a glistening blackish-green blob of animated sludge. It clung to the ceiling out of sight, waiting for foolish adventurers to be overtaken by greed.

"Ah. I see it. Thank you, I had failed to notice. What should we do?"

"Well, they're weak to fire, but nothing else comes to mind. I've a couple firebombs, but I was saving those for the next one, where it's a long hallway filled with them."

"Could I grab it and run?"  
"That might work."

Solaire took the shiny, and before he could see what it was, the sludge monster fell on him. Pelanor helped Solaire scrape it off, but it still did part of its job.

Pieces of Solaire's armor was corroded as well as his weapon.

"Well that didn't work. So, now we have to run." Pelanor said.

"Which is a shame, because all it was was a soul cluster."

UPPER DEPTHS

Oscar followed the path of bodies and blood.

 _He'll find out what I did...it's only a matter of time.._ He thought.

 _And this'll only hold you on the cusp for a few more weeks. At most. Was it worth it?_ "Shut up" He said aloud. He was fortunate that nobody alive was around to hear him. He found a shortcut, well, not really. He just dropped down a ledge. But he skipped that water spot. So, kinda a shortcut?

Anyway, he kept on his path to find a strange... thing... lying on the floor. A pile of moving..sludge?

He ran past it, and as it was slow, was of no importance to him. The next room was a torch lined hallway with a dead hollow in it. Nothing too special here. _**NEXT!**_

The following room was a different story entirely. Scorch marks everywhere, broken remains of ceramic balls, which must have been firebombs, Oscar deduced, and a broken door at the end of said hallway. It looked as though it was kicked off it's hinges..or rather, somebody used their shoulder and ran into it. Oscar decided to go down to find out who..or what did it.

Oscar walked through the broken door to find Solaire and Pelanor chatting at the bonfire, telling eachother stories of their past battles, and drinking estus like it was some kind of beer.

"-And I looked at the chest and saw it move, just the tiniest bit, but that was all I needed to confirm my suspicions. It was indeed a mimic. So, I threw a Lloyd's- Oh, Oscar! You're back!" Pelanor said

"Yes, I'm here, what are you two doing?"

"Well, we didn't want to go anywhere without you, so we decided to wait here for you."

"That's..kind of you? Go on with your story, I'm deeply intrigued."

"Alright, where was I? Ah, yes. I threw a Lloyd's Talisman at it, putting it to sleep. This allowed me to safely take whatever treasure was inside."  
"What was it?" Solaire asked, eager to know.

"A battle axe. But it shimmered with dark energy. It was enchanted and infused with the powers of the deep."

"What's the deep?" Oscar inquired.

"It's like the abyss, but quite as deadly. When humans and undead try to harness the powers of it, the abyss contorts, and reshapes itself to be wielded by lesser creatures." Pelanor answered.

"Ah. Then what is occult?"  
"I've no fucking clue, man. I wish I knew, but I really don't."

"Well, now that we're all here, shall we continue?" Solaire chimed, wanting to never see this place again.

"Yes, let's." Pelanor agreed.

The trio rested at the bonfire, both to restore estus and to make sure they were attuned to it, then walked out of the room, ready to face whatever dangers they encountered.

They easily dispatched the torch hollow outside the room, then went down the stairs.

"Alrighty, to the right is about 5 rats, and a greataxe lying on the floor. The left is further into The Depths." Pelanor said.

"I'll take Oscar and go left, you get that greataxe." Solaire said.

"Okay. It's settled then."

Pelanor charged the rats, and swung his longsword in a sweeping slash, killing two, but leaving the rest wounded. He killed the others before they could poison him with their plague-riddled teeth.

Meanwhile, Solaire and Oscar were going down a perfectly normal hallway when suddenly a crate burst open o reveal a particularly fat rat. Oscar screamed loud enough for the butchers to hear it, if they weren't dead. Solaire, of course, being the man of the duo, just walked to the rat, grabbed it's face, and gave it a good, hard twist. 17 audible pops were heard as he broke it's neck. There may have been more, we will never know.

Pelanor came running down the hallway and asked "WHAT THE SHIT HAPPENED?"

" **YOU DIDN'T TELL US A FUCKING RAT WAS GONNA EXPLODE A BOX WITH IT'S FUCKING OBESSENESS!** " Oscar yelled back.

Both Solaire and Pelanor burst out laughing, whilst Oscar stood there, mildly ashamed, but mostly furious.

"heh, okay. Now, shall we go on? Oh, who want's the greataxe? I've not the strength to wield it."

"How much is required?" Oscar asked.

"Roughly 30."

"Aw hell naw. Wait...Where did you get a replacement sword? Your old one broke at the Capra, right?"  
"Yeah. I just kinda..willed it back? I dunno, I missed it, ad then there it was, back on my hip in it's scabbard."

"Say what now?"

"I-nevermind how. It's back, and that's all that matters."

They went down the stairs, killed three more rats, and then through a tunnel. A fog wall blocked their path.

"Boss? Already?" Oscar asked in a whiny tone.

"Nope. Just the second biggest rat you'll ever see in your life. Unless we never got to Drangleic.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's fight!" Solaire shouted.

They went through the fog wall, to see _**a huge fatass rat**_ in the center of the room.

"Yo! That's one fatass rat!" Pelanor said, then laughed to himself. T'was a joke nobody else understood, and never would.

The rat ran at them, teeth covered in a brown-red grime, dried blood, perhaps? And hissed at them, spitting some of aforementioned grime at them.

"Solaire, you stand back and throw lightning until you've only 5 bolts left, Oscar, you're with me!"

Pelanor met the rat head-on, Oscar not far behind. They both stabbed the beast's good eye, while Solaire threw a couple bolts of lightning at it.

Then, the rat bit down into Pelanor, lifted him high with it's mouth, then threw him back to the floor. Hard.

Solaire, following orders, now dashed to the beast's rear. Perhaps he could divide it's focus and make it panic if it was being hit in more than one place.

The rat panicked, just as Solaire hypothesized. Then, it reeled back, collapsed on the floor, curled up, and died.

Pelanor got back up, took several swigs of estus, and walked to the others.

"What did I miss?"  
"We killed it."  
"Great. You guys want to go strait to the boss of this place? I know a shortcut from here."  
"YES" They said in unison.

Pelanor went to the far left side, and slid down some kind of makeshift slide. Oscar and Solaire followed.

They ended up in an open hallway, three rats, and obove them, four sludge blobs.

They were about to run the rats down when they heard a strange noise. The sound of a spirit rising from the ground. They didn't move so whatever happened wouldn't catch them off-guard later.

Soon, a knight clad in light armor covered with thorns holding a shield, if you could still call it that, also coated in the same spikes, as well as a sword wrapped in barbed wire.

"Kirk! Heya buddy!" Pelanor said, and sauntered over to meet the invader.

"How's the fair lady?" He asked in a tone so the others wouldn't hear them.

"You seem familiar with our names, but I don't recall seeing you before. Who are you?" He replied in a calm tone.

"I'm Pelanor. I seek audience with Quelaag and the fair lady. I mean them no harm, in fact I wish to help."

"How can I trust you?"

"You see this ring?" Pelanor showed Kirk the old witches' ring. "It means I'll be able to understand what she says. I'm wiling to give it to you if you can convince Quelaag to give us safe passage to the bell and to her sister."

"Long have I desired to hear what she says..Enigy will also be happy..Very well. I shall go tell Quelaag of you. She's fairly reasonable, I'm sure she will understand."

"Kirk, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that armor?"

Oscar and Pelanor saw the invader use some kind of black soapstone..? No, a banishing crystal, and left. Pelanor walked back to them.

"What did you do? Insult him so bad he went crying to his mom?" Oscar joked.

"No, but also yes. In a way. He's going to give us safe passage to the second bell down in blighttown."  
"Holy shit dude, what did you say?"

"Something that hit him where he's weak. I know who he is, and what he fights for. I simply used it against him."

"Where did your ring go?"  
"That was the cost of safe passage."  
"Let's go. I'm eager to kill this disgusting fucktard of a dragon." Pelanor said.

"D-Dragon? First, giant rats, now a FUCKING DRAGON?!"

"It's fine. Just lop off it's tail and we're good to go."

They killed the rats, went down a set of stairs, and just as they were about to go down another, Pelanor said "Not yet."

He went to the platform on the other side, and found a summoning sign. Lautrec. He touched it, initiating it's effect.

"Guys, over here." He said.

As they came over, Lautrec rose from the ground. "Hello again." He said.

"Alright, here's the plan. Solaire, you've still five bolts left, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. There's a channeler on the floor two above us. Kill him, then do as you did with the rat. Oscar, you and me are going to chop off it's tail. Lautrec, you focus on making sure it doesn't fly."  
"I'll cut off each wing."  
"There's 4, good luck."

After that, the four mostly honorable knights went through the fog.

They spread out, ready for the plan. As they did, a small snake head peaked over the cliff on the far side.

It slowly rose, then the rest of the dragon crawled out from where it was. It roared, revealing rows and rows of teeth that used to be it's ribcage. It arched it's back, and roared again, this time, much louder.

"It looks like a vagina filled with teeth." Oscar said, breaking the tension.

 **That's all for this chapter! I've some enlightening reviews to share! Here goes-**

" **The Wizardrous Magicman" Said: Well, I actually came here when I searched for The Pursuer, otherwise this would be a fairly run-of-the-mill Dark Souls story, so I'm all for jamming in other worlds, hell, even Bloodborne! Makes it big and fresh! And lets you do a whole manner of weird and wonderful things with the space and the plot and the mechanics too!**

 **Reply: I would love to add things from every game. There is one problem however. I've not played Bloodborne. I only know a few things, like the Servant of Kos being the most aggressive shit ever, and that the Executioner's Gloves' effect looks exaclty like Gael's dark soul effext. I will add what I know in some ways that might not make sense, but imma try. Thanks for the honesty!**

" **Thedudeist" said: A** **couple of things, you have this odd habit of pressing enter to go to a new line midsentence despite the fact that your text hasn't reached the end of the page. Thats completely unnecessary, as is the weird / you put at the start of these lines. The only thing remotely similar i can think of, is when you type or write, and you end up reaching the end of the page mid-word. In that regard you would add a '-' in the space where the word is cut off. Its very jarring and really cuts off the flow of an otherwise decent read. The only other thing i can see immediately is that you sometimes forget to space between words, as if you're rushing to type it out as fast as you can. I'd say just reread this once or twice, get rid of the odd spacing, add in the lack of spacing, and you'll have a decently written chapter.**

 **Reply: Yes. I've lots of issues in the early chapters. The price of doing it on mobile, am I right? Anyway, this reminds me. I'm going to be remastering the old chapters, doing them properly, with cohesive sentences. So, look for those. Thanks for the honesty as always, and I wont be writing new chapters until I fix the old ones.**

 **Well, that's all we have time for, so, good luck out there. I'll be seeing you later. None of you go hollow while I'm gone, lest all this be for naught.**


	7. Death to the Filth

**Undead Burg**

It was filled with frustration; how could it let them go like that?! It had to go correct it's mistake...And with some voice in it's head telling them the trio challenged the Depths' world boss, whatever that meant, it knew exactly where to go...

 **The Depths-Gaping Dragon Chamber**

"It looks like a vagina filled with teeth." Oscar said, breaking the tension.

"That it does, that it does." Pelanor said, at a loss for words.

"If you all are quite finished, can we kill this thing? I have places to be." Lautrec said, getting impatient.

The dragon roared and slammed it's face on the ground.

"It's gonna charge! Scatter!" Pelanor shouted.

Solaire dove behind a column and began searching for the chaneller, Oscar and Lautrec ran to the right, and then ran back when the dragon stopped, and Pelanor started climbing the wall behind him.

When the dragon did stop, Pelanor jumped off his wall and ran his blade into the beast's head/mouth/whatever-the-fuck-that-thing-is. Lautrec hopped onto the tail and ran up it's back; much like what he did with the gargoyle. Oscar just slashed at the tail, just past the second ring on it. Solaire spotted his target, and unleashed hell's fury in lightning bolts unto it.

 **The Depths-Butcher room**

It was close now, it could feel it, as if they were just below. It plotted how it would kill them, but a proper plan would require knowledge of the terrain, which it was lacking.

 **The Depths-Gaping Dragon Chamber**

Solaire threw his final bolt at the channeler. It hit it's mark right in the face. The wizard collapsed, and the blue aura around the dragon began to fade.

"Nice job Solaire!" Pelanor shouted from under one of the beast's feet.

Solaire then ran to join Oscar at hacking away the tail. Oscar was already almost through. Lautrec had cut off one of the left wings, and had started on the bigger one on the right. Without the use of it's wings and tail, the gaping monstrosity was _almost_ powerless. It still had it's sheer size and weight to throw around on them as well as it's toxic bodily reeled back, throwing Lautrec off, and began the process of spewing bile onto the floor.

Lautrec fell on his shoulder hard, and knocked his shotels out of his hands. The prongs on his pauldron had bent inwards, and almost touched his helm. That was going to be a fortune to repaire, he just knew it. He was pissed at this dragon-mongrel now. _How dare this thing bend my armor? Doesn't it know how much this was?!_ He thought to himself.

The dragon spewed vomit across the floor. The sludge spread and covered almost the entire arena. While the knights weren't affected by the toxicity due to their boots, they were slowed down. And slower targets are easier to hit. The dragon was malformed and corrupted, but it wasn't unintelligent. Perhaps if it killed just a few more knights, Kalameet would give it an autograph.

Pelanor had just gotten out from under the foot when a wave of sludge knocked him to his ass again. Then, to make things worse, a black knight fell from the roof, blade first, into his stomach.

" **DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME, YOU LITTLE SHIT?!"** the creature screamed at him. Pelanor was already dead, so he didn't hear any of this. It did, however, grab the attention of the others, dragon included.

The dragon just saw it as another target, and bitch-slapped it with one of it's meaty hands. It didn't die, but it did go flying across the room. Solaire and Oscar took this opportunity to lop off the tail once and for all; which just so happened to kill it at the same time.

A giant axe fell from the tail's remains, which didn't make _any fucking sense, but whatever_. Oscar treid picking it up, but was unsuccesful. Frustrated, he just slid it into his pocket of infinite storing capabilities, much like Pelanor's fanny-pack.

As the dragon-mongrel faded into nothing, the black knight decided to make it's move. It's move was cut short thanks to Lautrec throwing his shotel with his good arm. His shotel, by some miracle, managed to stab the knight face-first with the pointy end.

Even Pelanor was impressed by this, despite being dead. He then faded away, like the gaping dragon into nothing, only to momentarily reappear at the bonfire. He ran back to his party as fast as his legs could cary him.

When he arrived, Lautrec was gone, because he was a summon, Oscar looked exhausted for no reason that Pelanor could discern, and Solaire was praising the sun so hard it looked as if he was going to bring the sun down to them.

Just then, an all-too-familiar sword fell from the sky, followed by it's massive wielder.

"You and your companions are doing well, I see. Kaathe is very eager to speak with you now, so do please hurry and put an end to an old wolf's misery."

"Uhhhh we still have to see Quelaag." Pelanor said, uneasy.

"Yes, that's all well and good, but Kaathe is not a patient serpent. If you take too much time, he'll assume you're avoiding him. And you don't want that, do you?" The Pursuer asked, rhetorically.

"...No...I suppose not. Blighttown won't be long, I promise. Then we can see about Sif."

And without another word, the Pursuer leaped high in the sky, an as if on cue, a giant crow grabbed him by it's talons.

"What the _fuck_ was he talking about?" Oscar asked.

"I'll tell you later." Pelanor said, trying to avoid the situation.

"I'm afraid we have too many questions, and you won't be able to dodge them this time." Solaire said, unexpectedly.

"...Alright. Fine, you win. Kaathe is seeking a new dark lord to rule Lordran, as always, and for some reason, he's interested in us. In order to reach him, we need to get Artorias's covanent. It'll allow us to traverse the abyss, and that's where Kaathe is. However, Atorias's wolf Sif guards his grave, which is where the ring is. So Kaathe want's us to kill Sif, take the ring, and find him. I was hoping to come up with a peaceful way to get it, but that may not happen now." Pelanor explained.

"And why does that... _thing_ keep showing up?" Solaire inquired.

"That I cannot say, for even I don't know. Aside from serving Kaathe, he's an anomaly to me."

"Why should we help him if he's trying to find the next dark lord? Don't we want to break the curse?" Oscar asked.

"Because I need something from him. He leads the Darkwraiths and the Four Kings. His influence goes a long way, whether I like saying it or not."

" _sigh_ Then let's get to it. What's next?"

"We have to save a spider lady from her sickness to prove our worth."

The Warriors of Astora, led by Pelanor, left the chamber and went to the entrance to Blighttown. Pelanor stopped them before they went on. "So, there is another entrance to this place, and it leads almost directly to where we need to get." He said.

"So why not do that?" Solaire asked.

"Because we have to kill somebody."

"We do that often enough." Oscar chimed in.

"Not a hollow. Somebody who's just trying to make a few souls. Somebody who's mostly defenseless."

"Okay, then we won't do that." Oscar replied.

"But this next place is the worst place I can imagine"

"Are you trying to make us want to kill somebody?"

"I'm trying to figure that out myself."

"Let's just get on with it. Nobody's going to die for no reason." Solaire said, trying to break up the semi-argument.

They followed Pelanor through the heavy iron doors into an open dome-like area with a huge pit in the middle, and a ladder leading into it on the left side.

Pelanor kneeled down, and wrote something with his orange soapstone, laughed to himself, and kept moving to the ladder. Oscar bent down to see what he wrote; "Look out ahead, monster but hole" … A classic, to be sure.

They slid down the ladder, which around half-way turned from rusted steel into wooden poles tied together with thick rope, which did not comfort any of them.

At the bottom, Solaire spotted a giant creature with a large club partially covered in green sludge. He told Oscar and Pelanor about it, and Pelanor shot it with an arrow. The hulking mass ran to them, but as they were on a platform above it, couldn't touch them. It tripped on it's way there and tumbled off into the darkness below, never to be seen again save for the essence of it flying into the knights. They continued on the path, slaying all that stood in their way. Pelanor stopped them yet again when they hit a crossroad. "Left is a jump that will take us almost directly to the bonfire, right will lead to the bonfire, but we have to kill like 3 more of those transformed hollows."

"Left." Oscar and Solaire said in unison.

Luckily, they all made the jump, and found a corpse with a katana sticking out of it's chest. "Anybody want it?" Pelanor asked nobody answered, so they left it there. They dropped down onto a lower portion, walked to the bonfire, and sat down after Solaire lit it.

 **Alright bois it's done! This chapter was shorter, but it was mostly done so I could prove I wasn't dead. I'll be writing more often now, rest assured. This is the only chapter where I won't be replying to comments, so I'll get to them all next time. Thank you all for reading, and a special thanks to those who've been reading since chapter 2 came out.**


	8. Chapter 8 Into the Blighted Town (Part 1

**Chapter 8: The Pestilence of BlightTown**

Pelanor awoke with a start. He had a nightmare, but couldn't remember what of. He looked around, as he had momentarily forgotten where he was. He and his comrades were sleeping on a makeshift bridge composed of rotten wood and blood-crusted ropes. There were torches here, but they didn't provide nearly enough light. The bonfire was still ablaze, which meant the plagued residents of this gods-forsaken town had yet to notice them.

Pelanor started to wake Oscar, and Solaire had gotten up on his own. Once the three of them had stretched, and fully woken, Pelanor lead them on.

"Alrighty then. As per usual, this is the part where I tell you all what to expect" Pelanor continued "Oscar, you and Solaire go up there, and take out the two guys hiding above. Oh, one's stuck inside a barrel, so break all of them. You should be able to see his head poking out though."

"And what about you?" Oscar asked

"I'm going to go there and kill two hellhounds. Little dogs that breathe fire. Unless... You wanted to?"  
"Nope, I'll take barrel rider."

And with that, Oscar and Solaire ascended the ladder whilst Pelanor went ahead. Oscar immediately saw what Pel had told him. An old barrel had it's lid broken off, and one of the locals was curled up inside. Well, save for it's head. Kinda ruined the point of it, but whatever. Solaire followed shortly after, and couldn't help but laugh a little when he saw it. The sound of his jolly laughter made Oscar chuckle as well, and even the BlightTown resident to their left laughed too. At least, we think it was laughing. It pointed at Oscar and Solaire, and made a long hissing sound before doubling over. At the final sound of what could only be described as gagging and puking at the same time coming from the doubled-over resident, the one "hiding" in the barrel broke free and punched Solaire in the face.

Oscar ran over to dice up the resident to the left, leaving the barrel-rider to Solaire. Before Oscar could even touch the plague-ridden man with his sword, the rotted floor broke beneath his stomping feet, and sent him toppling behind Pelanor. Solaire, on the other, more fortunate hand, had little trouble tossing another fist aside with his shield and impaling the thing with his weapon.

Pelanor turned at the sound of Oscar's fatass slamming against the floor, almost breaking the level beneath him as well. This gave one of the devil-dogs the opportunity to engulf them both with flames of fuck-you. Pelanor held his shield up after the initial blast, but Oscar was...less fortunate. The flames ignited his cloth-covering as he got to his feet. Now on fire, Oscar ran ahead, strait into the satan-puppies. By this point, the other pupper had joined in on the bombardment of flames, and Pel's shield could only tank so much. Oscar the first human-fireball grabbed one of the dogs and threw it at the other. And then he burnt to a crisp, because he forgot how low his health was and wanted to be a hero instead or survive. The other plague-barer wasn't done with Oscar, but didn't know he just died, and jumped down he hole where Oscar once was. This, in turn, led to it landing where Oscar did, and with two impacts on this molding, termite-infested wood, it couldn't take the force and broke as well. Pelanor lost his footing, but didn't tumble to his death like the blighted townsman.

Solaire saw from the corner of his eye Oscar falling through the floor, followed by a loud and possibly painful _**thud.**_ The remaining resident looked at him, at least he thought it did, then at the floor, back at him, then at the floor again. Solaire took a step towards it, then heard a sudden _fwoosh fwa-fwoosh fwewsh_ and some screaming. The pestilence-ridden husk leaped down the hole. After it hit the ground he saw the floor beneath it shatter and could see it flailing it's limbs as it tumbled to it's death below.

He rejoined Pelanor at the bottom, who had just dispatched the last hellhound. "Okay, that shouls be all of them. Luckily, we won't have to deal with them for a bit." Pelanor said, catching his breath and drinking some of his holy orange juice

"Just what were those things, and why can they breathe fire?" Solaire asked

"I don't know. Vaati hasn't told me yet, I don't think."  
"Vaati?"

Realizing his mistake, Pelanor had to come up with some god-level bullshit to get out of this one.

"Yeah, the uh..Well...In my time's Astora, we created new gods, and...He's the god of lost knowledge"

Solaire was almost certain he made that up as he went, as it sounded like total shit, but Pel had no reason to lie to him that he knew of, so went along with it. "Are there other gods that were created?"

"Oh, yes. SunlightBlade, strange name, but we worked with what we had, is the god of the number 10, Oroboro is the god of any skill and destroyer of those would would stoop so low as to 'gank', is the god of mischief, and finally, OnlyAfro, I know little of, but is known as 'the large father' and is the god of awesomeness. Yes, we had to make a god for that, no I was not at that meeting as it was before my time."

Solaire was confused by this new knowledge, and now realized that his companion most certainly not lying to him about the 'Vaati'. "Is the god of 10 named after the miracle?"

"Yes, I'm glad you caught that. Most of them have their favored miracles, spells, or pyromancies integrated with them somehow, and he simply took it as his name."  
"Can you tell me their favorites?"  
"Yes, but only because we're waiting on Oscar. You already know SunlightBlade's, so I'll skip him. Oroboro favors the Darkmoon Blade, and his weapon of choice is the Falchion. 's is force, and his weapon of choice is either the greatbow or the Iron round shield, as he is very often seen with either. OnlyAfro doesn't have a spell or whatever that I know of, but his favored weapon is a zweihander infused with the powers of chaos."

"Most interesting. Do all of the old gods still remain?"

"Absolutely. Gwynn's family, the forge gods, Velka, Carim's god that I forgot the name of, Nito, the witch of Izalith, all of them. While they all exist, most don't really do anything or matter anymore, like Velka or whoever Lautrec worships."

"The godess of sin doesn't matter?"

"I mean, there's still sin and all that, but noody really pays her any attention, so her powers dwindled. A god's powers are sometimes in direct relationship with belief, like Santa and his sleigh."

"Who and his what?"

"Oh look, Oscar's back!" Pelanor said, escaping this conversation upon seeing Oscar walking towards them.

"What did I miss?" he asked

"Pelanor and I were conversing abut the gods and the new ones that were...discovered? During his time." Solaire answered oddly hastily

"New gods? Is such a thing possible?"

"Oh sure, happens all the time. We kill them too, because there are so many." Pelanor said.

Oscar and Solaire were stunned and speechless upon hearing that _gods frequently came into being, and were killed because there were 'too many'._ "Oh come on, they aren't that hard to kill. I, myself, have killed a fair share. Demons too, but that's for another time." He liked to imagine that behind their helmets, their mouths were agape. He wasn't wrong, but he doesn't need to know that, so _hush_.

"Which gods have you killed?" Oscar asked, hoping to catch Pelanor in a lie.

"Boccob, Corellan Loreithian or something like that, one that claimed to be Hastor, but he might have just been a really powerful insane guy." Oscar had no words. His friend and fighting companion has killed gods, and talks about it like it's nothing.

"Remind us not to get on your bad side then!" Solaire jested, trying to lighten the mood. Pelanor and Solaire laughed, but one could easily tell it was forced.

"Let's keep on then, shall we? I long to leave this place." Oscar said

"Right then, so past here is some guy hiding away and shoots us with poison darts. We're just gonna run past, and hope nobody gets hit because I only have 1 blooming purple moss clump, and toxicity is a bitch. After that, just follow me and kill anything in our way."

The Knights of Astora ran across the open gap with all haste, leaving behind the hawk/eagle greatshield. But can you blame them? It kinda sucks until you get to those annoying bat-wing demons in AL, and even then it's just got good lightning res, not even full phys. Even then, there's only like three, and you can- sorry, went on a rant there. Anyway, they got to the other side with only Oscar getting hit by a dart, not that anybody was doubting their success or anything.


End file.
